Without limitation, combustion-powered heaters may comprise catalytic heaters and heaters with burners. Combustion-powered heaters combust reactants to yield heat and reaction products. Combustion-powered heaters consume a fuel and an oxidant, and react the fuel and oxidant to yield heat and one or more combustion products. Some combustion-powered heaters modify the composition of the atmosphere by uptake of one or more reactants from the atmosphere, or release of one or more combustion products into the atmosphere, or both.
In some combustion-powered heaters, a combustion process consumes oxygen from the atmosphere as a combustion reactant. The consumption of oxygen by a combustion-powered heater can modify the composition of the atmosphere by reducing the oxygen therein. In some amounts, reduced oxygen may be undesirable. It remains desirable to develop technology to detect and address atmospheric conditions such as undesirable amounts of oxygen.
Without limitation, some combustion-powered heaters release a combustion product into the atmosphere. A combustion product may comprise, but is not limited to, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, nitrogen oxides. The release of a combustion product can modify the composition of the atmosphere by increasing the amount of a combustion product therein. Without limitation, increasing the amount of a combustion product in the atmosphere can decrease the percentage of other atmospheric constituents therein. Without limitation, in some amounts, the presence of a combustion product may be undesirable. It remains desirable to develop technology to detect and address atmospheric conditions such as an undesirable amount of a combustion product in the atmosphere.